Something New
by BandyJK
Summary: Adam,Javion,Alan,and Matt are four brothers with a past never to be mentioned wanting a better life are brought to a new world leaving behind there old lives. Can they find better life here, or is it fate have something else planned, human x ponies
1. Chapter 1:Everyday stuff

**Hey Everyone! Netprince here, this is a revised chapter by a fic writer goes by Deltashock16. Your major awesomeness!. anyway read and review, See ya next time!**

Chapter 0: Everyday Stuff

The incessant roar of high school voices filled the packed hallways as a high school boy was slammed against the lockers by a bigger boy. He lay there, his back against the locker as the bigger one started punching his furiously in the face and torso. Sliding to the ground, he tasted the bitter taste of blood dripping from the side of his mouth.

His name was Adam. He was 16 years old and about 5'2, with black long hair tied into a pony tail and bangs. He has a white medical eye patch around the right eye, along with a brown eye on the left. Of his little group of four, he was fairly well-built. However, he often got bullied because of his appearance and his streak as a pickpocket. His least-favorite person in the school was named Steven, and he liked making Adam his own personal punching bag. Steven was known all around the school for being both the school hockey star and being the biggest dick. However, Steven didn't give a damn who was he hurting as long he was enjoying it. Somehow he managed to attract a small number of girls because they thought he was mysterious, but he had never said yes to any of them for a date.

Because of that, Adam got into this situation. One of the jock's girlfriends broke up with her boyfriend so she could be with Adam. And of course, the ex-boyfriend would be nobody but Steven. Angered by this, he looked and found Adam and his girlfriend talking to each other and laughing. He steamed silently, but saw his ex give Adam a hug . Fueling his anger more, he came up to Adam and sucker punched him hard enough to slam against the lockers. Adam slammed hard against the lockers, his head reverberating with pain and his back throbbing.

"Hey! Get up freak; I'm not done with you!" demanded Steven, kicking Adam in the stomach.

"..Fuck….you…." Adam spat weakly.

"What was that? I can't hear you" Steven asked mockingly, leaning down towards him.

Adam gripped his collar and dragged him down. "I said….Fuck…" -he spat blood into his face-"you…."

"You son of a bitch!" Steven roared.

Whipping his sweater off, he swiftly kicked into Adam's stomach, making him cough up more blood. In the group of students that was watching the beating going on was one of Adam's brothers, Alan. Alan was the youngest of the group and was a genius for his age. He skipped a few grades and entered high school as a freshman at 11 years old with short black hair, height 4'8, brown eyes, and a skinny body composition. Fascinated by robotics at a young age , he has studied to become a robotic engineered ever since and that became the reason he skipped a few grades.

Alan couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the crowd to look for some help. After running down a floor and turning a couple of time he found the rest of his brothers. The last two were Javion and Matt. Javion was the sort of the gamer type, with short black hair and brown streaks, a height of 5'3, brown eyes, and often trying to pick fights with people bigger than him. No one's asked him why he fights, because he usually ends up kicking said person's ass to kingdom come. Matt is the smartest of the group, a straight A+ student but not a friend to the teachers. Usually sleeping or not paying attention in class and still getting straight A's is a mystery to everyone. Matt is the same age as Adam with different color eyes, with his right eye being brown and his left eye ocean blue. At a height of 5'5 and short combed hair, he also has a better build than Adam. Also, Matt is organized unlike Adam who is nearly the epitome of uncleanliness.

"Javion, Matt! C-Come quick, something happened to A-Adam!" Alan stuttered nervously.

"Wait! Slow down and tell us what happened!" said Matt, grabbing Alan's shoulders.

"Adam….he got jumped by one of the jocks…..he's getting beaten pretty badly…" Alan gasped out.

"What! Why? " Javion demanded.

"Who gives a damn? Adam's getting beat on, we have to help him!"

"Ok, c'mon let's go" said Matt.

Matt, Javion, and Alan raced off to Adam while Adam was trying his best to defend himself. Adam threw a few punches back, but wasn't very effective against the far more angered Steven. He managed to stand up after recovering a little, but Steven still had the upper hand. Steven launched a couple more punches to Adam's face and torso, with Adam trying his best to block, but Steven was way stronger than him. Steven then grabbed Adam's eye patch, revealing his right eye. Steven took a few steps back and started laughing.

"Ha! Look at this freakshow! Look at that creepy-ass eye!" he laughed, reveling in Adam's humiliation.

Everybody gasped and whispered to each other about the discovery. However, Adam's right eye revealed a red eye color, same as ruby with a reptile like silt pupil. Adam quickly covered his right eye before anyone else saw it but was apprehended by Steven. Steven lifted Adam's head and held his eye open so everyone would see. Adam started to tear up from the pain of the beating and the humiliation that was happening. Steven sidled up next to Adam and muttered in his ear-

"I'm going to ruin you right here, right now, and there's _nothing_ you can do to stop-"

Steven's sentence ended after a sharp blow to the head by Javion's quick head butt. Adam was flung to his previous spot against the lockers as Javion, Matt, and Alan finally came and found Adam beaten and bleeding. Javion was first to retaliate, his mouth clenched in anger as he threw a quick punch at Steven. Steven returned with a punch in the face followed by a knee to the stomach. Javion fell to the ground clenching his stomach. Matt second tried his best to fight. Both Steven's and Matt's strength were evenly matched as they blocked and punched at each other. It ended as Steven picked up matt overhead and threw him hard into the ground. On the ground, Steven kicked him in the thigh, guaranteeing he wouldn't stand up anytime soon. Alan was soon the only one left. He was trying to clean up the blood off Adams face. Steven picked up Alan by the back of the collar, looked at him, and thrown Alan hard against the lockers. Alan back of the head made contact with the locker enough to knock him out. Steven laughed as he if he won but noticed someone was laughing as well. Steven stopped and noticed that Adam was laughing. It started low but then it rose up to a creepy crackle laughter followed by a devilish smile.

"What so funny, freak. What's with that smile? Look around you, I beat the absolute shit out of your brothers and you're laughing, hehe, you're one messed up basta-"

Steven was immediately cut off by the lack of air he was getting. Adam had a grip onto Steven neck. Steven started to throw punches one after the other but they were futile attempts. Adam kept laughing manically as his grip gotten stronger. Adam threw Steven to the ground with one hand, with Steven still trying to regain some of his breath. His recovery was interrupted by Adam's iron grip again, this time with both hands. Adam clenched hard around Steven's neck and started smashing the back of his head against the school hallway floor. Everyone was scared to even help Steven. Through a mist of red pain, Steven saw Adam's right eye.

"…What….are….you….?" Steven gasped, barely able to breathe, much less make tangible words.

Javion was first to recover only to see Adam on top of Steven repeatedly smashing his head against the floor. Javion noticed Adam's right eye. His right eye was glowing blood red while his left looked like it was in a trance. Adam was now laughing like a mad man, a huge smile on his face. Javion stood speechless, only one phrase entering his stunned mind.

"Oh no, not again!"

"What happened, Javion?" Matt groaned, still recovering from his hurt leg.

"It's Adam; he's gone into "that" state again!" responded Javion frantically.

"What!" Matt yelled. "Get him out of it now!"

Javion whirled around and grabbed Adam. "ADAM STOP! You're going to kill him!"

No response.

"Adam! Stop! This going to end up like the last time!" Matt cried out, tugging on Adam's shirt.

But if Adam could hear them, he made no sign of recognition.

Steven was barely breathing at all, and Adam just kept going until he heard a voice.

_Adam…..stop! Please!_

Adam stopped for a moment, his fist still clenched on Steven's throat. He then let go, letting Steven fall to the ground as he slumped against a nearby locker.

"What….What happened?"

"You almost went into "that" state" answered Javion nervously.

"Yeah, good thing you got out of it too. Any longer then you'll be in big trouble….and Steven would be dead. But for now, you only managed to knock him out," said Matt

Suddenly the crowd of student dispersed. Adam, Javion, and Matt glanced up to see the school principal and a few security guards with him. His face reflected his angry demeanor, and all the boys knew that this wasn't going to end well. After Steven and Alan awoke from there unconscious states, all the boys were sent to the principal's office for their lecture. Steven received suspension, while the Adam and company received 3 months of detention. Javion and Matt had managed to persuade the principal that Steven had attacked them first, and that they had only retaliated in self-defense. The four brothers began walking home in silence, each reflecting on the day's events. Matt was first to break the ice.

"Soooo…. How many fights was it this week?

"Say about 5, 2 in school, and 3 out of school, including today. How about you Javion?" asked Adam.

"I don't know, say about 6 or 7, I lost count, but some were just wannabes trying to act all big shits"

"You know you guys, we can't keep this going. I mean look at us…we're practically targets to the whole school!" Alan said worriedly.

"I know, Alan, I know. Not since our parents-"

"Shut up! I said no one talks about that!" Javion bellowed, glaring at Adam.

"Sorry….but it really hard since they were gone you know" said Adam

Silence met his response.

"Well c'mon you guys, let's get something to eat, I'll pay for it" Adam offered.

"With what money?" asked Matt cynically.

"He's got a point," Alan said, nodding.

"Well…."Adam pulled out a wallet from his back pocket.

"Dude, did you just take that from Steven?" Javion laughed, looking astonished

"Damn straight I did."

"Aww yeah, that's awesome! C 'mon guys, let's eat! Race you there!" he yelled, running off.

The three other brothers laughed and sprinted after him, coming up on the restaurant. After they were finished, they started to head home. The four went to a nearby park and headed up a trail with a sign saying "DANGER: DO NOT ENTER". Without caring, they continued deeper into the forest and headed off the trail, over a rusty fence with another sign saying "RESTRICTED AREA: KEEP OUT". After an hour and half of walking, they hit an old house that looked abandoned, with graffiti written on the outside walls of the house. The house itself was big: 2 stories, but because of its location in the forest no buyer would take it, so it was forgotten. They entered inside and went their separate rooms. The interior of the house looked ok because of the four keeping it stable with "borrowed" equipment form a nearby shop, each act committed mostly by Adam. In the corners of the rooms were filled with books and old furniture. Each looking worn out fell asleep with slowly healing wounds and bruises. Soon, Adam was the only one left awake. He sat on the balcony of his room, deep in thought, until he heard a sound by his door. He turned around to see Alan, and Adam motioned him in to accompany him.

"Hey Adam, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking"

"You're thinking about Mom and Dad, huh?"

"…"

"I thought so. I miss them too, brother" said Alan on the verge of tears.

Adam looked at Alan to see tears streaming down his face. Taking his hand, Adam wiped away his tears.

"Now c'mon, you gotta be strong," Adam in a gentle tone.

"But-"

"No buts, Mom and Dad would want us to be strong, dead or alive. You have to be too. Now get some rest, okay?"

"Okay brother. You get some sleep too." Alan began to walk away before remembering something. He pulled out the eye patch from his pocket and handed it to Adam. "By the way….here."

Alan handed Adam's eye patch back to him, and he tied it back around his right eye.

"Yeah, I will. Goodnight. And…thanks."

Goodnight was the last thing he heard as Alan left his room. Adam stood outside for a couple of minutes looking up into the stars. Adam enjoyed looking up into the sky at night because it was the only time to see the stars. He exited out of the balcony and headed straight for bed. Still feeling the pain from the beaten made it hard to sleep.

"I wish Mom and Dad was still alive, I wish we don't have to get jumped every day, I wish we weren't hated, I just wish … for a better life for all of us…."

And with that thought, he slowly closed his eyes and drifted away.

Morning

Adam was first to awake still having the pain from yesterday's fight. Adam staggered out of bed and headed to the bathroom to start his day. Checking himself in the mirror, he saw there were still bruises on his cheek and forehead, and a few on his chest and back. After checking and washing himself, he left and went to the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat.

"Crap, nothing. Might as well go to the store with what is left in that assholes wallet."

Adam went back to his room for a change of clothes, and came back out wearing a purple graffiti shirt with black jeans, a black unzipped hoodie, and some shoes.

"Hey, if anyone's awake, I'm going to bring back something to eat. Alright?"

A groggy okay can be heard out of each room. Adam walked out the door, his head facing downwards, checking the amount of money he had with him. With everything accounted for he glanced up and stopped instantly in his tracks. He looked around to see the forest was completely different from the one that surrounds their house. He ducked back inside and called out nervously.

"Guys….where are we?"


	2. Author note

**?/?/11:**

**Hey there again, Netprince here, I was think of adding songs to the story and choose a couple. So anyone out there help me find songs so I could add it to my story. Leave it in the review section, kk, see ya!**

**-Netprince**

**4/9/12: **

**sorry for not posting for long time, lots of work and stuff in my life i have to deal with so anyway i probably post up a chapter within a month if anything doesn't interfere.**

**-Netprince **


	3. Chapter 2:The Chase

Chapter 2: the chase

"Javion wake the fuck up!"

Adam banging on javion door.

"com'on you gotta check this out!"

"ugh... fine!"

the sound of springs of a mattress and stuff being moved around was heard behind javion door.

"but when i'm done, i'm kicking your ass"

"whatever"

adam then went to the next door decorated with posters of cartoon character and a faint sent of oil. Adam knock vigorously in hopes to wake Alan.

adam made his way to matt room to only find matt stand by the doorway full dressed.

"Matt t-"

" 'take a look outside' i know, have you woken everyone else?"

adam nodded.

"good" matt made his way around the corner and down the stairs "everyone meeting in the living room in 5 minutes!"

Five minutes later...

"now then lets-"

"let the meeting commence!" Javion exclaimed dramatically only to receive an annoyed glare from Matt.

"right...as i was saying lets first discuss on our situation here" Matt said calmly.

Adam raised his hand.

"yes?"

"oh nothing much...i just wanna know why the FUCK YOUR SO CALM ABOUT THIS!" adam shouted.

Matt sighed

"think about it, in a situation like this the first thing that must be established is to remain calm at all time or else its going to cause a problem" Matt began to pace around.

"next is to diagnose the situation" Matt then pointed to the window.

"as you all know by now we are in a different environment than our own".

Adam and Alan nodded except for Javion who was playing his gameboy. Matt just rolled his eyes. Matt took a long pause thinking of what to make of this. Adam and Alan awaiting a response from Matt until finally he came up with a solution.

"and i have no idea how we got here" groan from everyone in the room.

"ok now what" Adam getting impatient

"well you said there isn't any food right?"

"yea"

"Well our first task is to gather food" matt making his way to the stairs.

"wait, hold the fuck up"

matt turned his attention to adam.

"hmm?"

"you mean to tell me that we are going out there to get food? and what more your telling us to go out there to a place we don't know?"

"Yes, now get ready were going in ten minutes"

Adam and alan groaned while javion cheered.

"yea fuck you pikachu" resuming his game.

10 minutes later...

"ok is everyone ready?"

"yup"

"ready"

"i'm freaking starving"

matt was wearing a lumber jack checkered shirt with blue jeans and brown hiking boots. around his shoulder was a empty duffle bag. javion was sporting a white shirt with blue jeans and black combat boots on. on his back was a discarded backpack with stitches on it. alan was wearing a normal baby blue t-shirt with a baseball cap and brown shorts and sandals. in his arms was a army bag. with everything checked for they headed outside into the wilderness in search of food. they made sure to mark trees as they made their way deeper into the forest. the light above them seem to dim more as they kept going.

a small glint of light glowed in the distance of the forest. javion, adam, matt and alan ran towards the light until it began to shine brightly. they emerged out of the forest to only stop dead in their tracks. their eye fixated on the sight before them. a village out in the in the distance as the sun shined upon a castle built into that side of a mountain. from their point they could see a trial leading to the village down below. they entered into the forest once more heading to the direction of the trail. after a few minutes they found a dirt road leading in their sights of the village. along the road they spotted a apple orchard. happily they sprinted at the sight that they finally found food. hopping the fence javion grabbed one of the fruits and started to munch on it quickly.

"OH MY GOD"

"what? taste nasty" adam looking at the apple in his hand.

"no" grabbing more apples and stashing it in his bag.

"then?"

"it like sex in your mouth!"

adam, matt, and alan each took a bite and was hypnotized by the sweet flavor of the apple. they quickly picked the apples of each tree until their bags were full. alan stood there with a questionable looks on his face.

"hey matt"

matt turned his attention to alan.

"yes?"

"whats 'sex'?"

all three brothers paused. javion snickered only to get smacked by adam.

"um we'll tell you when your older for now lets eat!"

across the field was a orange mare with blonde mane and a stetson hat bucking apples from tree to tree. her name was applejack. she wiped the forehead as she looked at the work that she has done. she was about to call it a day until she heard voices from across the orchard. to her curiosity she went to the source of the sound.

"what the hay?"

the four humans turned their attention to the sound of the voice. their eye widen to the size of dinner plates as a orange mare stared at them. javion stared at the mare then to the hat she was wearing. he reached out to touch the hat only to get his hand swatted away.

"what the hay are ya'll?" her gaze now on the bags full of apples.

"hey why do you have my apples!"

the four humans shrugged.

"give them back ya thieving varmints!"

javion finished the apple he was eating, tossed it, then bend down to the same eye level as the mare.

"oh yea, and what are you going to do about it?" flicking applejack hat.

applejack and javion nose were nearly touching as they stare angrily at each other. applejack reclined and took in a deep breath.

"BIG MACINTOSH!" shouted applejack.

"Macin-who?"

over in the distance they could see a red stallion coming at them full speed. the red stallion was about to crash into a tree only to burst through it unharmed.

"javion you dumbass..." insulated matt

"shit"

"well what do we do now?" adam questioned.

"like any other wierd situation" javion calmly said.

"bend over and get whats coming"

"no"

"freak out and run?" alan suggested

"yup" with that the four humans hopped over the fence and sprinted down the dirt road leading into town. the four brother ran into the town to find out that there were more ponies, going around doing jobs and what not like any other human would do. with wasting any moment they ran through what seems to be the food district, pushing anyone from their path.

"wait is this town ruled by ponies?"

"i think so, that would explain the freaking talking horse that wants to murder us!"

"pony" matt corrected javion.

"whatever"

Alam looked back to see both ponies catching up to them.

"the're coming!"

Javion looked back then ahead of him to see a fruit cart passing by. Javion stopped for a moment to push the car over spilling the fruit content as well as scaring the mare pushing the cart. applejack maneuvered well through the scattered fruit except for big mac who apparently slipped on a banana. the fruit mare fainted at the sight of the creatures causing the cart behind her to start rolling. adam, javion, alan and matt rounded the corner then the next to lose track of them. Matt looked over his shoulder to see the pony wearing the stetson hat still after them. ahead of them were three fillies about to cross the path of the oncoming humans. adam javion, matt and alan jumped over the three and continued their run.

"what the hay were they?"

"i don't know but they sure were funny looking"

"look out!" a random mare shouted. the three fillies saw that the cart was coming their way. they quickly ran for cover except for a yellow coated filly with red mane and a red bow who stood there shaking in fear. applejack rounded the corner after the thieving creatures, then stopped at the sound of screaming. applejack watched as the cart made its way down and at the path of the cart was her sister applebloom. applejack wasted no time standing around as she galloped as fast as she could to her sister but was still too far of her reach her. applebloom couldn't move as fear overtaken her.

"Applebloom git out of the way!" applejack shouted as the cart came close to impact.

Javion stopped and looked back onto the shocked small filly and the cart coming straight at it.

"javion what are you doing, come on we have to go!" Alan tugging on his arm.

"Alan hold this will ya" javion said handing the backpack full of apples.

"wait what are you-" adam watched as javion made a run towards the small filly. Adam watched as the cart came closer and closer as javion made a full sprint. time seem to go slowly for javion, eye locked onto the small filly. cart was inches away from the filly. a thought popped into javion head. javion wasting no time made a jump towards the small filly as the cart made an impact with the wall. dust clouded the area as applejack and the three humans with their mouths a gap. the dust cloud cleared to reveal blood splattered on the face of the wall where the cart impacted. adam and matt returned to reality and rushed over to move the cart. with effort they manage to move the cart a few inches to reveal Javion body and something in his arms. applejack fearing the worst looked into the gap hoping that her sister was alright to only see movement in the arms of the creature. the small filly was wrapped in Javion arms scared. she peeked out to see two creatures staring art her. she squeezed through javions arms and ran to her sister side. Adam and Matt sparred not time to pull Javion out making a trail of blood along the way. applejack had tears streaming down her face at the sight of her sister.

"Applebloom, i'm glad your okay" applejack nuzzling applebloom. she looked over to see the creature who saved her sister laying one the ground bleeding. the other three came running to it.

"oh my god, Javion you dumbass what were you thinking?"Adam awaiting a response

"she...cart...die..." Javion coughing up blood.

"javion?"

"..."

"Dammit he passed out" Matt said

"fuck what are we going to do! i doubt there are any hospital around" Adam yelled angrily

"and if a hospital existed in this world then i doubt they let us in" Adam observed the ponies around them. their eye filled with fear and confusion at the creatures in front of them. adam returned his attention towards javion.

"ok Matt carry javion for the time being until we can think of something"

across from the corner came a familiar angry stallion follow by four others.

"there they are!" a red tank came charging towards the four humans.

"shit, we have to move! that red horse thing is coming!"

Matt nodded as he picked up Javion in his arms. Adam grabbed javion backpack from Alan and signal him to move. applejack just stood there at the thing she was chasing had just saved her sister. big Macintosh stopped beside applejack to see her staring into space.

"applejack y'all a'right?"

applejack soon came into reality by the sound of her brothers voice.

"huh? oh yes i'm alright"

big Macintosh turned his eyes to his little sister tremberling.

"what happen with her?"

"applebloom was almost squished if wasn't for them strange creature who-"

"What!" big Macintosh turned to the direction of the humans went. "Why those little-"

before applejack could say something, big mackintosh galloped after the humans. applejack fearing the worst ran towards her brother along with applebloom with her. the four human were now on the run... again along with a few more ponies following them. they exited out of the village up a dirt path where they faced a cottage.

"he losing blood, alot of it" adam worriedly said

"soon he will go into shock then die if we don't do something"

from inside the cottage a yellow mare with a pink mane named fluttershy was feeding her pet bunny named angel when she heard voice outside. she peered through her window to only duck down at the creatures outside her home. she peered outside once more to find that one they we hurt and one of them was in need of medical attention. quickly she grabbed her first aid kit barged out the door regardless of her fears. by the sound of a slam open, adam turned his attention to a yellow mare behind him.

"oh my your hurt, here let me-"

"shit run! one of them is here!"

matt and alan paid no attention to the first aid in her mouth as they went back to running with javion on matt back. she watched as the creatures went into town only to change direction by a red stallion and four others. fearing the worst she went after them. adam, alan, and matt was stopped in front of what appears to be a tree house. matt carfully placed javion on the ground as the sound of hooves came closer. exhausted and nowhere else to go they prepared as the red stallion and others arrives and surround them. their snorted in anger as they took a step close.

"hell looks like we have to fight" Adam staring at the ponies in front of him.

"normaly i don't resort to fighting" matt getting ready in a stance" but this a perfect time to do so"

two stallions were facing adam while two other stallions plus Big mackintosh facing Matt. alan was on the ground trying his best to stop the blood from javion wounds. javion suddenly sprang up to only throw up more blood. his body hit the ground with a thud, his breathing faint. alan was shaking at the sight of his brother like this.

"Matt, adam i-i don't think javion going to m-make it" Alan choking on his tears.

matt and adam said nothing. the only thing on their mind was to get javion medical attention and escape without anymore complication. both side waited as until one made its move on adam. the stallion turned and buck, only to miss in the process. adam duck under and sweep kick it to the ground follow by a elbow drop on the rib cage. adam was then tackled to the ground the second one. matt charged for the first one in front of him, dodging the oncoming buck from Big Macintosh. matt hooked his arms around the stallions neck, then twisting his body in the process. the stallion went down and out by matt quick chop to the back of the neck. matt faced the other two remaining. adam struggled with the stallion on top of his with each hoof towards the face. the stallion suddenly fell over with his hooves holding his family jewels and adam right leg up in the air. matt looked over to the stallion on the ground in pain.

"adam never hit below the belt dammit" matt shouted as he dodge an almost blow to the head.

"well i was desperate" Adam sheepishly said.

adam picked up the stallion by the mane follow by a quick head butt to assure that it won't get back up. adam then rushed to aid matt on his fight against the two stallions. matt right hooked the stallion only to receive a blow to the stomach. matt fell to his knee as the big Macintosh reeled in for a buck.

"Noo!"

Adam jumped in to only be knock back as the blow made contact with his head.

*thud*

"Adam? Adam! dammit...Dammit you bastard!"

Matt stood up ignoring the pain he felt. with the adrenaline fueling his body his wound felt numb as he grabbed the stallion head and his knee together. the stallion fell down unconscious with it snout a bit crooked and blood dripping from stallion's nose telling Matt that he broke it's nose. matt and big Macintosh stared down each other as two more stallions emerged from the crowd. matt was breathing heavily, the crowd around him began to grow as more ponies joined in. inside a hollowed tree a purple unicorn named twilight sparkle was about to preform a spell until she heard noise happening outside her library. at first she tried to ignore it, then the noise started to escalate to the point it stared to annoy her. she opened her door to find a crowd in front of her library. using her magic she pushed through the crown easily to the source of the commotion. she was now at the almost at the center to see partially of what was happening. she saw big Macintosh and several stallions surrounding something. her thought was a another stallion, so using her magic she emerged out of the crowd and lifted big Mac and the stallions into the air.

"What is all the commotion-" twilight eyes now fixed on the strange creatures.

"about?"

matt fell to his knees, exhausted beyond human limits. his eye began to lose focus, his limbs now numb, pain now worse then before as the adrenaline wore off. he looked over to his right to find alan crying, adam on the ground unconscious, javion chest lift slowly with each breath, and the crowd of colorful ponies began to close in but still kept their distance. matt tried to stand up but only to fall in the process. alan rushed to his only conscious brother aid. fluttershy arrived to only see two of the creatures on the ground and one barely standing.

"Matt you gotta stand up!"

Matt turned his head to alan.

"sorry...good..luck..."

*Thud*

"Matt?" shaking his body.

"Matt!"

The only thing that matt could pick up was alan calling his name.

_Dammit_


End file.
